The Fox Guard
The Fox Guard is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a retelling of the story of The Lion Guard TV series. It is based on some POV's I did, but this version has new castings and so on. It will begin, however, with Robin, who is playing Simba, taking the throne back from a fox version of Scar. Since Robin is Simba, Marian is Nala, my vixen OC Courtney is Kiara, Yax is Rafiki, Finnick is Timon, Clawhauser is Pumbaa, Nick is Kion, Judy is Fuli, the deleted character Honey is Bunga, the deleted character Morris is Beshte and an OC ibex calf is Ono. This is a retelling of the show, but will go in its own direction a bit too. Janja's role is filled out by an OC wolf warrior named Nero. Unlike the real movie and show, the rating is PG-13. Due to this being based off a show, Nick and Judy are shown to be around the same age here. Robin's exile after his father's death will be a bit different. He will have been raised by Esperanza rather than Finnick and Clawhauser, who still found him. Lastly, this take on the guard will have one additional member. Story My name is Robin Finally, I had fulfilled my destiny I had defeated my uncle Scar He had killed my father and caused my exile in the jungle when I was a kit I survived though Finnick and Clawhauser found me Then Esperanza raised me Until adulthood, I lived peacefully Then Marian showed up She was now a beautiful adult vixen We fell in love Then everything changed She tried to get me to go back I refused It took talks from my father's ghost and Yax to get me on the right path I confronted Scar He was defeated I was now king Later, Yax presented Marian and I's infant daughter Courtney to the kingdom Still later, we had a son, Nick Before long, Courtney was a teen and Nick was a young kit That's when Yax came to Marian and I one day He said it was time We were curious Yax said that it was time for a new Fox Guard He said that it was Nick's duty to lead it He anointed my son I then tasked Nick to find foxes to fill the roles The fastest The bravest The strongest The keenest of sight The purest of heart Nick ended up not choosing foxes like himself He chose his friends For the fastest, he chose the bunny Judy For the bravest, he chose the Fennec fox Finnick For the strongest, he chose the Polar bear Morris For the keenest of sight, he chose the ibex Ephriam For the purest of heart, he chose Esperanza's adopted wolf daughter Elsa I was hesitant However, they beat back the ruthless wolf warrior Nero I was more than happy I told them that they were truly now the new Fox Guard They must remain vigilant, says Yax For, in the future, they will face the return of Scar Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Stories inspired by The Lion King Category:Stories inspired by The Lion Guard Category:Retellings of Disney films Category:Retellings of The Lion King Category:Retellings of The Lion Guard Category:The Fox Guard Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Young love stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy know each other growing up Category:PG-13 stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Robin's POV Category:Poem style Category:Fics adapting another work